


New Grey Feathers of the Abandoned Factory - Introduction

by Marta_Ayanami



Category: Haibane Renmei, Slayers (Anime & Manga), Slayers Next - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover Fusion, Gen, Short, Takes place soon after Haibane Renmei, this is just an introduction to a fic I'll write in September sorry just wanted to commit this XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: There were New Feathers, practically twins, in the Old Home.But the Old Home wasn't the only place with new life. There were also two New Feathers, twins in same way, in the Factory, perhaps three months later.They were young. In some areas. For sure. Adult, but very, very young - if you asked Midori. And if you asked Hyohko, they were stupid. Then again, who wasn't? (And he still missed Reki. Healing the hurt didn't mean you won't get to miss a person, even though it's been years, even though Reki was no newborn, even though of course Reki flew away, it was her time, and Hyoko had a feeling that-)Hyoko had a feeling it would soon be his time, too, but meanwhile, he first had to perhaps babysit the two newborns a little. Geez, why this? Before he could fly away, just like Reki, just like, he had a feeling, as well, Midori soon would. But - why him? Was that some infamous 'karma'? (He's read the word somewhere, once, when he had to help Nemu with something or other.)
Relationships: Hyoko & Kuron, Hyoko & Midori (mentioned), Hyoko & Phibrizzo, Hyoko & Rakka (mentioned), Reki/Hyoko (mentioned)





	New Grey Feathers of the Abandoned Factory - Introduction

There were new twins in the Old Home.

But the Old Home wasn't the only place with new life. There were also new twins in the Factory, perhaps three months later.

They were young. In some areas. For sure. Adult, but very, very young - if you asked Midori. And if you asked Hyohko, they were stupid. Then again, who wasn't? (And he still missed Reki. Healing the hurt didn't mean you won't get to miss a person, even though it's been years, even though Reki was no newborn, even though of course Reki flew away, it was her time, and Hyoko had a feeling that-)

Hyoko had a feeling it would soon be his time, too, but meanwhile, he first had to perhaps babysit the two newborns a little. Geez, why this? Before he could fly away, just like Reki, just like, he had a feeling, as well, Midori soon would. But - why him? Was that some infamous 'karma'? (He's read the word somewhere, once, when he had to help Nemu with something or other.)

************

Twins could be a bit of a misnomer. Or rather, an assumption.

The first one was found when his cocoon was still no larger than a chair.

The second, however, had the gall to hatch in the dustiest most forgotten room, neglected through no one's fault, really, in a room so full of dust and dirt that when Midori found the poor newborn, said newborn was gasping for breath, coughing, and looking ready to faint.

No wonder.

Even not counting his wings.

Sin-bound.

 _Reki!_ , Hyoko thought, immediately, in his heart, but then, he looked into the newborn's eyes, and knew, instantly, that even if the newborn had been a woman - and the newborn was a man - it wouldn't have been Reki. Sadness - what Hyoko associated with those damned black feathers - confused guilt with no sin or sin untold - hidden - was definitely there, but different than Reki's.

The newborn wasn't that cherished Pebble. No.

He knew that Midori knew that he knew that she knew that he knew that she knew what he was thinking, and that made him, Hyoko, flustered.

"Shut up," he muttered.

Midori had an errand to run.

So now Hyoko, the oldest, was stuck with two newborn Haibane.

Unfortunately.

***********************

He decided to talk to the Sin-bound one first. No, not because of Reki, but because the other one wasn't accidentally neglected, and was now sleeping comfortably, waiting for his wings to break out. The second one wasn't waiting. His wings had already broken out. Which, actually, probably meant he was the elder of the twins.

"Listen," Hyoko said, "I'm sorry I didn't find you earlier, and that Midori didn't. You could've died. I'm sorry. I'll never let you wake up alone in dust, darkness, dirt and blood ever again, you hear me?"

The newborn - he was a man, looked around twenty five, or circa that, had hair all as black as the night (Midori said so, Hyoko was not going to repeat that outloud), and was very thin and looked rather exhausted and stressed out, perhaps more than thin, maybe slightly as if he was starving, so Hyoko made sure to give him food first... the newborn smiled.

"Ever since I remember," the newborn said, "I keep meeting the kindest of kind people."

Hyoko, a bit flustered, said, "Liar, you've only met me and Midori."

The brunette, adult newborn, New Feather, Sin-Bound, nodded.

"Three extremely kind people. This is a great house!" the New Feather said.

Hyoko sighed, and said,

"Listen, me and Midori makes two. You haven't met others yet. Now, listen, my name is Hyoko. And I'd like to know yours, so that you're not 'you'. You had a dream, in the cocoon, before the awfuly dusty room. Hopefully a nicer dream. What did you dream of?" Hyoko asked.

But dreaded the answer. The man was Sin-Bound. By all accounts, the man's dream had to be a nightmare.

The man suddenly had tears in his eyes.

Hyoko got up and waved his arms frantically,

"Don't tell me, you'll tell me later!"

"Can't I tell you?"

"O-okay, tell."

"I was drowning in a purple ocean. I was doing what told to, something bad, I didn't want to do it, I wasn't doing it, I know I wasn't doing it, but I was doing it, I don't remember. I was drowning. I was told to drown. I was drowning, and I was scared. I was trying not to drown, no matter what told to. I was... Surrounded by dark monsters. I ran, but I couldn't escape. A monster put a chains on me and chained me to a rift on the very bottom of the ocean. I clawed at the chains, and kicked at them, and bit them, but there was nothing I could do. So I kept drowning. And getting hurt. I was scared."

"Alright, enough, I don't need to know more-"

"But then, the waters of the ocean split in half. The waters changed from purple to red, very suddenly. The lion - it seemed, just, so strong, I was glad. Glad that red fire lion won't drown in my waters. No, in oceanic waters. And then the waters changed into fires, instead, and I thought, I knew, now I wouldn't drown, maybe. I couldn't drown in the fire, could I? That was... that was... so pure, and... And I heard a voice, a familiar voice. And suddenly, a magificent red lion made of fire with beautiful red wings, thaaat big, dove into the waters, and he looked wild, but he wasn't wild, he bit my chains, freeing me, and pulled me out of the ocean. I couldn't breathe, but the red lion helped me breathe, I think, I don't remember... I remember... the red fire lion called me his brother and told me he loved me. This is all I remember. That, and that I'm - I'm alive. The Red, he bit something out, and now I - I don't know, I don't remember, but I'm whole. In one piece. And I'm confused, but-- relieved? That the red lion of fire didn't break his teeth, too much, I think."

"I'll... think of some name. Meanwhile, do you wings hurt?"

"Immensely," the newborn replied, while grinning. "But, oh, they're beautiful."

They were covered in blood, dust, dirt, and grime. And they were full of dark feathers. Hyoko stared at the man. Reki had hated the dark feathers she had. So had Rakka (she told him about herself, recently, in cofidence).

Surely the newborn must hate his own dark feathers, too. If not - what was wrong with him?!

Hyoko had now, surely, beginnings of a tiny headache. Of confusion.

*********************

And then Hyoko was saddled with another newborn (older? younger?), too, as mentioned.

"So, what did you dream about, then?"

"I made and crushed some balls," the newborn, the New Feather said. "And then a too damned strong golden flame appeared and smote me. It was unfair!!! I was doing what told to, and that suited me great, I enjoyed it very much, though I don't remember what, just some neat screams of utter despair! But now I'm broken!! Ruined!! Destroyed!! How am I alive, I'm not alive, I'm in pieces???!!! But I'm not in pieces now.... Maybe I misremembered???!! And the golden flame, I don't remember, but was unfair, unfair, unfair, unfair, and I'll tell you no more!! I was doing what told to, so that was fine, I was right to do that, I was doing what told to, so I was in full right, whatever!! I don't remember what, but it was enjoyable, and then, the golden flame said 'no', she was unfair, unfair, unfair!!"

"Oh. Balls, then-"

"No!"

"Flame...?"

"Smiting...?"

"Yes!!"

"Alright, I'll call you... well, you know what, I'll ask Midori for advice," Hyoko said.

The New Feather pouted.

He was a boy, not a man, it seemed. Had long dark hair. Definitely looked younger than Hyoko when Hyoko was born. But he seemed also a bit - petty. And not half as happy as the Sin-Bound. That's right, this one wasn't Sin-Bound, probably, so that was a relief. Probably. That had yet to be seen, when the wings would break out of his back. But two sinbounds at once? Impossible. Never happened. So, he prolly wasn't. Whew, good for him. For the boy, of course. His feelings about his birth mattered, not Hyoko's. Ditto with the sinbound one.

"Does your back hurt very much right now?"

"Too damned much!!!! Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it!!"

"Wait, I'll go bring some medicine," Hyoko replied, with relief and concern.

Anyway. Hyoko realised that, as they were both oldest, him and Midori - he could definitely use Midori's help, _right now,_ as soon as she was back from her errand, with both newborns.

*******

"You're Aka, and you're Kin, and that's that, no discussion!" Midori said, authoratively.

Aka and Kin, now in one room with two beds, still resting, nodded empathetically, not in unison at the least, at her words.

Hyoko chuckled.

Midori could be quite scary when she wanted. Hah, that's his sister dear!

Well, same way Aka and Kin were now brothers, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The fic itself, cuz this is its pilot, or introduction, or ep0 (like the one in some mangas), idk will likely have thirteen 3k chapters that's all. Heh. :D


End file.
